Sous une nuit étoilée
by jane9699
Summary: Que pensent Amy, Van Gogh et Eleven lors de la nuit étoilée qu'ils partagent tous les trois?OS basé sur le dixième épisode de la cinquième saison.


Sous une nuit étoilée, trois êtres songeaient.

Un Seigneur du Temps.

Un peintre extraordinaire.

Une jeune femme songeuse... Qu'un peintre aimait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eleven songeait à Rory.

A la réaction d'Amy quand elle se souviendrait de lui.

A la peine qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ressentirait encore.

Au manque de Rory dans l'équipe.

Le Docteur songeait à Gallifrey.

A sa planète disparue.

Aux morts.

Aux cris.

A la solitude qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis des siècles.

A ce qu'il avait fait et à ce qu'il ferait encore.

Arriverait t-il à protéger Amy?Ramènerait t-il Rory ?

D'où venait cette faille qui la poursuivait ?

Où était River en ce moment ?

Le Docteur pensait au peintre à lequel il tenait la main.

Il savait qu'il allait point fixe dans le temps qui ne changerait pas.

Il pensait à la peine d'Amy quand elle allait le comprendre.

Il avait vu à quel point le peintre l'aimait.

Lui aimait Amy, mais pas ainsi. Dans ses deux cœurs, elle était toujours Amélia.

Lui voulait la réunir avec Rory.

Et Rory n'était plus ici.

Ses compagnons partaient tous un jour ou l'autre.

Amy et Rory partiraient aussi un jour.

Mais ce soir il était sous la nuit étoilé sentait les mains de Van Gogh et d'Amy le réchauffer.

La nuit étoilée...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van Gogh songeait à sa vie.

Aux brimades, aux humiliations, aux coups bas. A la fatigue qu'il ressentait au quotidien et qui lui enserrait le cœur et les sens. A ses amours et amitiés perdus. Il avait vécu lui aussi, comme tout le monde.

A la magie qu'avait apporté dans sa vie le duo qui se tenait à ses côtés dans l'herbe.

Le Docteur avec sa magie, son humour, ses connaissances extraordinaires qui dépassaient l'entendement. Cet homme qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un fou. Qui lui avait fait réaliser que sa perception du monde n'était pas erronée. Comme il l'avait toujours pensé, il y avait tellement à voir dans le monde que l'homme ne pouvait pas percevoir.

Et il songeait à la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, qu'il aimait comme un fou.

 _I Will Miss You, Amy._

Un silence.

Qu'aurait t-elle pu lui répondre?A lui, un peintre désargenté, abandonné de tous, qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer ?

Ce n'était pas grave. Il l' acceptait. Avoir connu la jeune femme était déjà en soi un don magnifique de l'humanité.

Sa beauté. Sa jeunesse. Son sourire, son rire, son espièglerie, son culot. Il n'avait connu personne comme elle. Et mon dieu, ces cheveux roux !

Le Docteur avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Et lui avait de la chance de l'avoir connue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy songeait aux événements récents.

La découverte de cet artiste de renom l'avait bouleversée. D'abord impressionnée par le peintre, elle avait ensuite été émue par cet homme sensible, talentueux qui croyait être un raté.

Une connexion s'était créée entre eux. Elle avait senti tout le long du voyage le regard du peintre sur elle, son admiration crevant les yeux. Elle en était mal à l'aise, triste car son affection n'allait pas jusque- là.

En parlant d'amour, le peintre pensait qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Mais dans ce cas-là...

Pourquoi avoir pleuré ?

Pourquoi son cœur était t-il vide de quelque chose d'essentiel ?

Pourquoi le Docteur avait t-il parlé d'un certain Rory ?

 _I love you._

 _I will miss you, Amy._

Pourquoi voulait-elle entendre la voix d'un inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas là lui dire tout ça?

Pourquoi lui manquait-il ?

Elle sentait la main du Docteur dans la sienne.

Le Docteur.

Son héros d'enfance, une des personnes les plus chères à Amy.

Une relation compliquée.

Une amitié formidable.

Essentielle.

Il la faisait vivre. Et en même temps, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Il était troublant. Effrayant.

Touchant. Merveilleux.

Et mon Dieu, cet air de gamin...Cette coupe. _Ces nœuds papillons !_

Mais c'était son Docteur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se tenant tous les trois la main, chacun songeait.

Le Docteur songeait au futur. A cette mort qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

Van Gogh songeait à Amy. A sa vie qui avait pris un tournant étonnant.

Amy songeait à sa vie. Au Docteur. A ce vide. A cet homme qui l'aimait sans qu'elle ne sache quoi lui dire.

Vincent décrivait les étoiles et leur beauté. Comment ces points dans le ciel explosaient de couleur pour devenir des astres lumineux et majestueux. Simplement splendides.

La nature dansait et se transformait en une myriade de couleurs pour illuminer le ciel.

On ne pouvait pas tout en voir. Mais c'était déjà suffisant.

S'il avait su ce qu'il représentait pour Amy et le Docteur quand ils l'avaient rencontré.

Un peintre célèbre, l'un des plus aimés de la planète. S'il avait su qu'il était aimé, étudié, admiré.

Que son travail avait enfin été reconnu à sa juste valeur, que tout ce qu'il avait enduré n'avait pas été en vain.

Bientôt il le découvrirait. Et il pleurerait. Mais ce serait des larmes de bonheur. Et de reconnaissance.

Le Docteur le prendrait dans ses bras. S'excuserait,é seraient tous émus.

Parce que la chaleur humaine c'est aussi ça.

Se soutenir...


End file.
